brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
6988 Alpha Centauri Outpost
|Ages =8-12 |Released =1991 |Theme = Space|Theme2 = Blacktron Future Generation }} 6988 Alpha Centauri Outpost is a Blacktron Future Generation set released in 1991. It contains a surface-based Blacktron Future Generation outpost with a spaceship, a spare cockpit, a rover and five Blacktron Future Generation Astronaut's. This is the largest Blacktron Future Generation set, as well as the only base of this subtheme. Description The Alpha Centauri Outpost is made up of two parts. One of them is a landing baseplate, the other one a "base" area. The Base area is built on a baseplate with a slope path and a dpression in the centre. In the corner on one side is a double laser. In the front section of the base is a pair of 8x8 grille plates. Under them are two transparent neon green windows and beneath these are lights or scanners. In the base area is a Light & Sound light array with transparent red lights. Leading down into the depression is a staircase. A 8x8 grille is placed over the depression and can be lifted via a pair of hinges. In the centre of the base is a storage box. On the other side of the base is another pair of lasers overlooking the landing pad. Their are two large transparent green windows with the Blacktron Future Generation logo on them. They connect to two large dishes. There are also two tubes and a pair of lights near the dishes. The landing pad section is a flat, octagonal landing pattern baseplate. There are four lines of lights, alternating between transparent red and transparent green. It is connected to the base section by a laser and a double laser. The large Blacktron ship lands on this section of the base. The Alpha Centauri Outpost comes with three vehicles. Two of these are spacecraft and one is a land rover. The rover is four wheeled with a rocket in back and two laser guns. In front are a pair of lights and a grille. The first spacecraft, which is the smaller one, has an array of lasers. It contains a sealed cockpit. It is black and transparent green. The second ship is larger. It is in fact a section of the smaller ship, which can attach to the long bar at its front. The larger section has two large rocket boosters. It has a sealed storage area/crew area. On top of the ship are two more thrusters, a radar dish, and an antenna. For weaponry the section has two large lasers and two small lasers. Minifigures The Alpha Centauri Outpost arrives with five Blacktron Future Generation Astronauts. They are all identical, with white torsos with the green B Blacktron logo, black arms and hands, black legs, and a smiling face. They each wear a black jetpack and a black helmet with a transparent neon green visor. Background The Alpha Centauri Outpost is the base of Blacktron Future Generation. Notes * The ramp baseplate with crater print appeared in three sets, 6959 Lunar Launch Site and 6991 Monorail Transport Base , both from 1994. * Part 6099p02 appears in 2 sets. * This is one of three sets in which Part 4771 is Black. * Part 2408p01 appears in 2 sets. * This is one of two sets in which Part 4784 is Black. Minifigures Included See also ;Other Major "Bad Guy" Space Bases * 6987 Message-Intercept Base * 6959 Lunar Launch Site * 5980 Squidman's Pitstop External links Category:1991 sets Category:6000 sets Category:Blacktron II